His Princess
by SparklingPandaBear
Summary: Clary wasn't exactly the most stable of people, but I suppose, Jace wasn't either. Maybe that's why they're so good together? Two-shot Clace AU/AH M for language and crazy people!


When Clary first saw "St. Xavier's home for the mentally unstable" she didn't know what to think. She didn't _think _she was crazy-or 'mentally unstable' as St Xavier's put it. She certainly didn't _want _to be crazy.

Sure, she saw things that other people couldn't see, heard things that other people couldn't hear, but that didn't mean she was _crazy_…did it?

Her Mammy always said she was special, unique. So did Luke, her Mammy's boyfriend. The doctor said different, said she needed to be put in an asylum. Not just for her own safety, but for others as well. That made her Mammy sad.

Clary didn't like it when her Mammy was sad. It reminded her of a time when she was always sad. When her Daddy used to make her sad, used to make her cry. Her Daddy was a mean man. He hurt her and her Mammy-that is, until Clary killed him. She didn't mean to. It just, sort of, happened.

Daddy had been hitting Mammy, and Clary hadn't liked that. She hadn't liked the way he was making her cry. So, Clary had gotten up from her spot behind the couch, had grabbed one of the legs of a chair her father had broken in a fit of rage, and hit him over the head as hard as she could.

They had run away, only to be found by Luke. A man who gave them shelter, food and a home. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Valentine Morgenstern had been found dead in his own home. Her Mammy had cried, Clary hadn't known why. The man had been mean to them her whole life, why should she mourn for someone who wouldn't do the same?

The people at St Xavier's had seemed nice. They had given her a room all to herself and left her alone to change into the grey sweats the asylum had provided her with and to say goodbye to her Mammy and Luke. Her Mammy had cried and told her she'd see her on visitor's day. They had hugged and left shortly after.

A man with raven hair and blue eyes, who Clary later learned was Alec Lightwood, came up to fetch her for dinner. He was dressed similarly in grey sweats, which Clary figured was a uniform of sorts when she realised everyone was wearing them.

He had invited her to sit at his table and introduced her to his friends. Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, Maia Roberts, Jordan Kyle and finally _Jace Herondale. _

The girls were pretty-beautiful in Isabelle's case- and the boys were all handsome. But none of them compared to Jace. There was a total of four words in Clary's vocabulary that could describe him. Golden and drop dead_ gorgeous. _

He had a golden tan, a perfect jaw line and eyelashes that most girls would kill for. His golden waves fell over his gold eyes as he looked towards her. He narrowed his eyes at her, studying her from head to toe.

He reminded her of a cat. Not just any cat, a lion. Prowling, always ready to strike, waiting until you least expect it.

Everything about him screamed: _I'm dangerous! Stay away! _

He smirked and met her gaze.

"Enjoying the view, princess?"

Clary blushed and quickly sat down, digging into the food that had been given to her previously. The table quickly filled up with chatter, questions being asked about Clary. Everyone had something to say, something to ask, except Jace. Jace just stared at her with those slightly narrowed, golden eyes of his.

* * *

Jace didn't know what to think when he saw the redhead. She was tiny, maybe five foot with curly red hair that fell down her back. She was slightly pale with freckles smattering her face. But none of those are what originally drew him in. it was her eyes. Huge, emerald doe eyes that seemed to sparkle as she gazed at him.

Jace had known some pretty girls in his life-Hell, look at Izzy sitting across from him-but none of them had a drop on Clary. She was _fucking beautiful_-and beautiful was not a word Jace Herondale used to describe girls, sexy and hot maybe, but never beautiful.

There was an innocence surrounding her, as if she hadn't yet realised the world wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows and Jace found himself basking in the pure, unadulterated, goodness that she took with her wherever she went.

He was cruel to her at the start, not liking how, for the first time in his life, he felt calm in someone's presence that wasn't his mother. But he was an addict, he loved the feeling of finally being able to relax, and he hated that he loved it, so he fought with everything he had. But like every addict, he succumbed to the drug known as Clary Fairchild.

He started small, sitting beside her at meals, talking to her during free time. His friends knew something was going on, but thankfully never asked. If they had, Jace honestly wouldn't have known what to say.

It turned out, talking to her once or twice a day wasn't enough. No where _near_ enough. He wanted her all to himself, and _God_, he knew it was selfish, but he didn't care.

He started going with her _everywhere_. He spent almost all of his free time with her. He basically stalked her, but she never seemed to mind, never told him to 'fuck off' as Jace would've probably done countless times, if roles had been reversed, and it had been anyone except her.

She told him things, things that made his blood boil and his vision go red, things that her father had done, things that she had to do.

He never told her the things he'd done, times where he'd lost control of his anger, something that had been passed on from his abusive, prick of a father.

But he did tell her things, trusted her with things, things no one else knew, even Alec, and they'd been best friends for years.

The first time he kissed her, it had been something from a movie.

* * *

She had been at the asylum for two months, and she probably spent two thirds of her time there in the Art Room along with Jace. She had wanted to show him something, a project she had been working on since he started following her. She had seemed nervous, as if she was worried he wouldn't like it. Eventually she had shown him, and all he'd been able to do was stare in awe.

It was a portrait of him, however one half of his face had been morphed into that of a lion. His face was painted so detailed that you could see the different shades of gold in his eyes. He was smiling in it, the smile he reserved especially for her and somehow, she had made the lion smile that same smile as well. The same way Jace's face morphed from man to lion, the skyline in the background morphed into a jungle. It was magnificent.

Clary had twitched beside him, looking at him nervously.

"Princess, this is…Wow."

"You like it?" she had asked tentatively, with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Clary, this is _amazing_!" The smile that had graced her face was wonderful.

Before he had a chance to react, she had wrapped her small arms around his muscular frame. He tensed, not used to the contact, and still nervous about people touching him.

But this was Clary. Not his Father hitting him. Not his Mother cleaning his wounds. _Clary_. Someone he trusted more than anything.

She hadn't let go, knowing what he had needed, knowing _him_. Slowly, he relaxed into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against her hair. She had pulled back to look up towards him, keeping her arms around his torso. He had looked down and noticed how their faces were mere inches from each other. Clary did as well, because suddenly she was breathing heavily, licking her lips. Jace's eyes had tracked the movement and that has just made him want her more.

_Fuck it_ He thought before he leaned down and kissed her. He heard a soft gasp come from Clary before she responded against his mouth. He lightly nudged her lips, and Clary had eagerly opened up for him. After a while, breathing had decided to become necessary again and he had pulled away.

Jace had rested his forehead against her, both of them catching their breath.

"That was my first kiss." She whispered it, almost as if she was ashamed.

Jace had just smirked, but then it had fallen when he remembered everything else, everything he had done, had done to him. He had sighed, shoulders drooping slightly, and closed his eyes.

"I'm not a good first for you Clary. I am so _so _bad for you." He had said, opening his eyes, trying to get her to realise, to _run_.

But of course, this was Clary, who was as stubborn as stubborn could be. He couldn't say no to her, even if he had wanted to. When it came to Clary, what princess wants, princess gets.

"But I'm good for you? Right? Isn't that what you said?" Jace slowly nodded.

"But it doesn't matter what's good for me. You deserve someone _so_ much better than me," He could see it was a losing battle, she had won, and she had known it.

"Maybe I don't _want_ someone _better. _I just want _you_. Okay?"

Jace had stared at her, _hard_, trying to find a flicker of doubt, uncertainty, _anything. _Clary had stared steadily back at him and eventually, he'd given up. He'd rested his head in the crook of her neck and let out a long sigh, nodding into her neck.

"Okay."

* * *

They had stayed that way until Isabelle had come in, saying it was dinner. She had bombarded them with questions, to which Jace so elegantly replied:

"Shut your fucking mouth Izzy."

Clary had reprimanded him for swearing, but he'd do it all again to hear the giggle that had escaped without her consent.

In just a few short months, Clarissa Fairchild had managed to worm her way into a heart that had turned as cold as stone many years ago.

* * *

**Okay so... I know, I know! I should be focusing on PSAPN instead of starting a whole new story! But, in my defence, this _is_ only a two-shot! It was originally going to be a one-shot but I couldn't figure out how to carry it on from there! So, small two-shot it is!**

**This is probably God-awful but I got, like, five hours of sleep last night and had to go to the doctors this morning because I've been feeling shit for almost two weeks, but what can ya do?**

**I've decided to do a music rec at the end of this chapter, because why not? **

**Basically anything by Imagine Dragons because they're _insane!_ Last Hurrah by Bebe Rexha, I didn't really like this at the start, but now i'm in love! Oh, and Come to Brazil by Why don't We. Fucking tune!**

**Also if you haven't seen Avengers: Endgame, WATCH IT! I honestly cried so much at that movie. I watched it again when it got released digitally, and I haven't stopped reading fanfics :)**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
